Happy Halloween?
by MyCrAzyWorld
Summary: NO LONGER A ONESHOT! Takes place after Date With the Night. Tommy did leave and Jude is having problems dealing. Halloween rolls around and Darius it throwing a party. Everyone's invited! Costumes required!
1. Chapter 1

**Hi everyone!!! Happy Halloween! lol!**

**Ok for those who know me from 8 months and Since You've Been Gone. Don't worry I'm still writing those stories, but I had horrible writers block and this idea kept bugging me so I decided to write a one-shot. Yes a ONE-SHOT! That's what this story is.**

**Anyways. Thanks to everyone who decides to read it. I had fun writing this story and I hope you guys have fun reading it!**

**Summary: Takes place after Date With the Night. Tommy did leave and Jude is having problems dealing. Halloween rolls around and Darius it throwing a party. Everyone's invited! Costumes required! lol **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Instant Star or it's characters. Only the dream that one day I will lol!**

--------------------

"Happy Halloween!!" Kwest shouts at Jude as she enters Studio A. Rolling her eyes Jude plops down in the chair next to him.

"What's so happy about it?"

"Oh I don't know." Kwest says, not being able to help his cheerfulness. "Darius is throwing a halloween party tonight for everyone at G-Major. And I have a great girlfriend to spend the night with. Who is willing to dress up as famous couple King Kong and the blonde chick."

"How you got Sadie to agree to such a dumb costume is beyond me." Jude says laughing at Kwest.

"Hey we made a compromise. I wanted Elivs and Precilla. She wanted Romeo and Juliet."

"And King Kong was the middle gound?" Jude asks confused how they came to that conclusion.

"Don't look at me." Sadie says walking in to give Kwest the release dates for Patsy's album.

"Hey it wasn't my fault either. You were the one who said you liked the white dress." Kwest says tickling Sadie.

"Yes, but you were the one that said you knew where you could get a gorilla costume." Sadie says wiggling out of Kwest's grasp.

"Ok you two! That's enough. I don't care whos idea it was to dress up as a Marlyn Monroe look-alike and her hairy ape." She says spinning in her chair. "I just don't want any part in this whole costume thing." Jude says still spinning slowly in her chair.

"Jude you have to have a costume! Darius said it was mandatory." Sadie says taking only a millasecond to look away from Kwest at her sister.

"I do have a costume."

"Yeah and whats that?"

"A punk rocker. I have the red hair dye and everything."

"Jude! You are not serious! You have to have a better costume than that." Sadie says grabbing her chair and turning so she's looking Jude in the eyes. "There is no way Darius would allow that."

Laughing Jude stands up from her chair. "I know and yes, you're right. Darius came to me a week ago asking about my costume and when I told him he laughed in my face and got Portia on my case."

"Good. And so...what are you going as?" Sadie asks.

"I can honestly say I have no idea. Portia wouldn't tell me. She said that whatever she came up with I would only say no to."

"Well I can't wait to see what she picked! But I have to get going. Lots of phone calls to make you know." Sadie says leaning down to give Kwest a kiss. Jude just looks away. She's happy that Sadie is in a good healthy relationship. It just hurts seeing it.

Kwest watches Sadie walk out of the Studio A and he just smiles to himself. Turning to Jude, he sees that his favorite artist is frowning and looks like she's ready to cry or scream or both. "Hey. Are you ok?"

"Yeah! I'm fine. Just, really tired." Jude says looking down at. Knowing if she looks him in the eye he'll tell she's lying.

"Jude." Kwest says pushing closer towards her. "He's been gone almost three months. I know it hurts, but he's gone."

"I know Kwest. I know. Tommy left me. He doesn't care. So why should I? Right? Well theres one problem. I do care! I love him." Jude says getting ready to argue for the millionth time since Tommy had left.

"I understand that Jude. But you're only 17."

"I'm almost 18 Kwest. And age doesn't matter when it comes to love."

"Ok. You're right. But you're 17, you're still young. There are so many other guys out there. Ones that would love to date you." Kwest says grabbing Jude's shoulders. "I understand you love Tom. And I honestly think he had feelings for you. But as long as he's gone..."

"I know! I should just live life. Have fun. Party!" Jude says standing up. "But I don't want to Kwest. It hurts. I hurt."

"Jude."

"I know Kwest. But Tommy was such a big part of me. With him gone...I feel empty."

"Ok Jude. So how about we get to work. You have anything you want to record?" Kwest asks crossing his fingers behind his back.

"Kwest. You know how I've been. I can't write. Nothing good anyway. Whatever we record would just go into the trash pile."

"Yeah I know. So what do you want to do? Warm up? Or maybe I can help you with some lyrics."

"No thanks. I'm not in the writing mood right now." Jude says sitting back down and picking up her guitar. Picking at the strings she goes off into her thoughts and completely zones out Portia when she comes in.

"Jude. Jude!" Portia leans forward and lightly pushs Jude's shoulder. "Hey are you with me rock star?" Portia asks crossing her arms and trying not to show her concern.

"Yeah sorry. Whats up?" Jude asks setting down her guitar. Looking around she sees that Kwest is gone.

"I need you to come try on your costume for tonight."

"Oh yeah! What am I going as? Britney Spears? Avril? Some other famous singer?" Jude asks dragging her feet as she follows Portia into the conference turned dressing room.

"Ha ha Jude. Now be nice to me or maybe I will change my mind and give you a popstar costume." Portia says walking out from behind a curtain holding a black garment back. "Now I thinkg I did a fabulous job picking your costume and Darius agrees." Portia says laying the bag on the table and zipping it open. "So. What do you think?"

"Oh my god! Portia!" Jude shrieks hugging Portia.

"I'm glad you love it. Now go try it on and make sure it fits. And after that's done you have the rest of the day off to primp and pamper yourself. Ok?"

"Yeah. Sure. Anything." Jude says walking out from behind the curtain. "It fits!"

"I know your size girl. Have a little faith in me." Portia says circling Jude. "You're right. It's perfect. Now go change and have fun! Just be back here before 7 so you have time to get ready."

"Ok Portia." Jude says quickly changing. Walking out of the confernce room Jude heads outside planning to go and do a little shopping for accessories for her costume.

8 hours later Jude walks into a changed G-Major. Walking over to Darius who is half way in his costume and half way out Jude shakes her head. "Geez Darius. When you plan a party you plan a party."

"What can I say. Darius Mills goes all out."

"I love the costume too. A mummy. It's great."

"Yes well. Usually Portia plans out my costume, but this year she had to take care of you." He says looking her up and down. "Speaking of which. Shouldn't you be getting ready? You only have an hour till the party starts."

"Don't worry D. I'm going to change right now." Jude says walking towards Portia's office. Knocking on the door she hears a come in. "Hey Portia. I'm just here to get my costume."

"Oh hey Jude!" Portia says looking up from her desk.

"I love the costume! Cleopatra. It's gorgeous."

"Thanks sweety. I set up a room just for you to get ready in. Just go back to Tom's old office. I have your costume laid out and hair and make up people are ready and waiting."

"In Tommy's old office?" Jude quietly says to herself, but not quiet enough for Portia not to hear.

"Oh hun! I totally wasn't thinking! If you want I can have your stuff moved."

"No. It's fine. I mean it's been what? Three months?" Jude says walking out of Portias office. Yeah right three months! Try two months and 21 days. That's how long it's been since Tommy had left. That's how long it's been since Jude lost herself. Walking back towards Tom's office Jude stops just before grabbing the handle. Taking a deep breath she closes her eyes and opens the door. The room looks the same, smells the same. Just missing the person who practically lived there.

An hour later Jude walks out of Tom's office and into the party. Feeling self conscious she quickly looks for her sister and SME. Finding Sadie Jude rushes over to her.

"Oh my god Jude! I love the costume! You look beautiful!" Sadie says hugging her. "Definetly better than a punk rocker."

"Yeah Jude. You look great." Kwest says.

"Thanks guys. You don't look to bad yourself. But what happened to the King Kong idea?"

"Oh Sadie here forgot to order the suit." Kwest says.

"I'm sorry! Besides I think Tarzan and Jane is a much better idea." Sadie says smiling at Kwest.

"I like it." Jude says nodding her head. "But I'm going to go and work the room. See if I can find SME."

"Ok. Look for the Three Musketeers."

"What?"

"That's what their costume is. The three musketeers." Kwest says.

"Oh that's so cute!" Sadie says.

"Yeah. Well thanks for the tip." Jude says over her shoulder. Spotting SME by the food table. When she gets there though she doesn't see them anymore. Looking around the room she feels out of place.

You have Jamie and Patsy as Frankestien and his bride. Then there's Liam who dressed as what looks like The Men in Black, like that's a real costume! Jude thinks to her self. The guy wears black suits all the time! But that doesn't matter because even Liam has a date. Everyone seems to be paired off. Deciding she needs some air Jude heads to the fire escape.

Pushing open the door she sees someone leaning against the side. "Oh sorry. I didn't know anyone was out here." Turning to go back inside Jude gets stopped by the stranger.

"No it's ok. There's enough room out here for both of us." The guy says dressed as zorro says. "I just came out here to think anyways.

"Yeah same here." Jude says leaning on the opposite end of the fire escape.

"Really. What does Scarlett O'Hara have to think about?" The man asks staying in the dark and still talking in a quiet voice.

"Oh. So you know what my costume is. Most people assume I'm just some southern belle. No one realizes that Gone With the Wind is one of my favorite movies."

"Well I know a girl who Loves that movie and forced me to watch it with her over and over again. And so I would notice that dress anywhere." He says. "But you didn't answer my question. What does a pretty girl like you have to think about?"

"Nothing important. I just feel left out."

"How so?"

"Well." Jude starts, but realizes she doesn't even know this person. "I don't really feel like talking about it." She says turning to leave.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to pry. You just seemed upset is all. I thought you might want to talk."

"Yea maybe. But not with a stranger."

"Sometimes that's the only person you can talk to. Someone who has nothing to do with your problems."

"Fine." Jude says crossing her arms and leaning back.

"Ok. What's wrong?"

"I feel lost, empty. Someone who was very important to me just up and left one day without a reason and I miss him."

"Do you know where he is?"

"No. If I did I would've gone and knocked down his door. And I've tried calling him too. He doesn't answer his cell either."

"Well I'm sure he had a good reason to leave the way he did."

"That's the thing. I have no idea." Jude says looking over the edge and down at the ally. "We were finally getting on the right track. He had asked me out and everything." Jude was saying. But now she was talking more to herself then the stranger. "I was so happy. I felt like everything was finally fitting into place. But he had to wreck it!" Jude says with tears starting to run down her face. "He showed up late and then he left right away. All he said was he was leaving and maybe never coming back. And I haven't heard from his since." Jude says looking over at the stranger.

"That had to hurt."

"Yea. I love him! And now that he's gone I just feel empty. I don't know what to do with myself anymore."

"I'm sure you're doing fine."

"No. I haven't written or sang anything since he left. Everyone is telling me to move on. Let go. But I can't. He was such a big part of my life. I miss him. And no one seems to understand." Jude says blinking away the tears. "I only wonder one thing. And that's if he misses me too."

The strager hasn't looked away from Jude. He feels for her. Deeply. More than she'll ever understand. Holding out his hand he quietly says "Jude..." But gets interrupted.

"Jude! Here you are." Sadie says coming out and grabbing her hand. "Everyone was getting worried." Sadie says looking over her shoulder and the stanger. "Come on go inside. They're ready for you to perform." She says still not taking her eyes of the person behind her.

"Ok." Jude says nodding her head. Then looking over her shoulder. "Thanks for listening. You werer right. It does help to talk to a stranger." She then disappears inside.

Turning around Sadie looks the stranger up and down. "Listen buddy! I don't know what sick game you're playing, but Jude's been hurt enough! So leave her alone. She doesn't need more mind games being played on her." With that said Sadie walks away in a huff slamming the door behind her.

The stranger in the zorro costume finally comes out of the dark and you can see is light blue eyes and black hair. Looking down at the ground and back at the door he just nods his head. "I'm sorry Jude. I love you and will always remember you." And with those final words Tom Quincy turns to leave. He had caused enough damage.

-------------------

**So how was it? I hope you guys all liked it, because I had tons of fun writing it!**

**Sorry if you all got annoyed with Jude's costume being a secret, I just wasn't quite sure what I wanted it to be. And to tell the truth I still didn't know until I got to that part and the idea popped in my head.**

**I know some things probably don't make sense in this chapter. But that's what reviews are for! lol So review and I'll try to answer all of your questions!**

**Thanks for reading!**


	2. Beautiful Disaster

**Hey!!! Obviously this is no longer a oneshot. And thats because of you guys. I was blown away by the response I got. You are the best reviewers ever and I'm so happy you liked it. Hopefully you like this update just as much. I can't wait to hear what you have to say! Thanks again!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Instant Star or the characters. Also Hold On is by Good Charlotte...I have to rights to that song. And Beautiful Disaster is by Kelly Clarkson...I have no rights to that song either.**

**Anyways Enjoy!**

--------------------------------

After turning to leave Tommy doesn't look back. He also isn't paying attention so when the person who had come out with Sadie starts following him, he doesn't hear it. But he does hear the person shouting after him.

"So that's it!"

Turning around Tommy lets out a long tired sigh. "What do you want Kwest?" Tommy says still walking away, but not as fast as he had been.

"To understand what your problem is." Kwest says grabbing his arm and stopping him. "What do you think you're doing?"

"I'm leaving. Jude's better off without me."

"Are you dense, blind, or simply stupid? Have you looked at the girl? Listened to her?" Kwest asks and Tommy just nods his head. "Then how the hell can you say she's better off without you?"

"Kwest she seems find. My coming back would make it worse."

"Tom! She is missing you! She's practically dying with you being gone! She hasn't been the same since you left."

"She doesn't need me Kwest. I just cause her pain."

"You cause her more pain by being gone."

"Jude is strong. Give her time, things will get better."

"No Tommy. She's gotten worse." Sadie says walking out from the back ally door. "Kwest they need you inside. You better hurry. Jude goes on in about 20 minutes." Nodding her head to him to go inside Sadie turns to look at Tommy. Neither one say anything for the longest time. They both just sort of look at each other.

"One question Tommy. If you planned on leaving again. Why did you ever come back? Why would you chance hurting Jude more than you already have?"

"I didn't mean to hurt her. I came back to see her. To see if there was any need for me here."

"Ok. Then why are you leaving again? Jude needs you. So go in there on your hands and knees and grovel for her forgiveness." Sadie says walking further into the ally. "Don't run. You will just cause more pain for her when she finds out."

"And how is she going to find out? Would you honestly tell her?"

"No I wouldn't Tom! I love my sister more than anything. And I know if she found out you came back to Toronto and didn't try to contact her it would crush her already broken heart." Sadie says clenching her hands into fists. "I wouldn't have to tell her anyways. The press will tomorrow morning."

"What are you talking about?"

"Did you honestly think you could come back to Toronto after three months with no word and not get noticed?" Sadie asked and all Tommy can do is shrug. "God you are and idiot! I've been getting phone calls since you got off your plane at four this afternoon! Every tabloid and news paper has some sort of picture of you. Tomorrow's headlines are all going to say "Is Quincy Coming Back???". So I ask again. Did you honestly think you could sneak back into town without being noticed?"

Tommy doesn't say anything for awhile. "Who all knows I'm back?"

"Well after the firts phone call I told Darius and Liam there was rumor of you being back. They told me to just say no comment. Then after the 11th call we knew you were back."

"So everyone at G-Major knows."

"No. Darius didn't want everyone to know. Figuring the more that knew, the betther the chance was for Jude to find out. We aren't stupid Tommy. Only Darius, Liam, Kwest, and I knew for sure that you were in town."

"Well I'm sorry for all the trouble. But I'm still leaving. You can just tell Jude that the press is lying or something. Say the pictures are older ones of me or something."

"So you don't care about my sister? About all the pain you've caused her?" Sadie asks crossing her arms. "I should've know you could never trully care for anyone. I mean look at your track record. Your ex Portia. Me. A string of loose, easy groupies. You've never been in love before. I don't know why I thought you loved Jude. You have to have a heart to love." Sadie says giving Tommy a disgusted look. But on the inside she was hoping she was getting through to him.

"I love Jude! Don't talk about something you know nothing about. I would do anything to take away the pain I've caused."

"Good. Then turn your ass around walk through that door and tell her you're back! Stay Tom! Help her." Sadie asks walking towards him and putting her hand on his arm, turning him so he's looking at her. "You think Jude is better, but you're wrong."

"How am I wrong?"

Looking up at Tommy Sadie wipes away a stray tear. Thinking about the past two months just makes her want to punch Tom for the pain he's caused. "You would think since Jude isn't crying anymore that she's ok, that she's getting better. You would think that since Jude is sleeping at night instead of tossing and turning and crying out for you, that she is getting better. You would also think that since she is smiling again and laughing, that she is getting better. But you'de be wrong. Jude is a shell of the girl she use to be. Instead of feeling and working with the pain, she has become numb to it."

"But what can I do Sadie? If I came back it would just bring all that pain and hurt and anger back to the surface. Jude would have a lot to deal with."

"But maybe then, with you here, she would actually deal with it. Instead of shrugging it off. Tom I know I told you earlier to leave her alone. But I was wrong! As much as I hate to say it. Jude needs you. She's lost without you."

"I still think my coming back in her life would only make matters worse."

"Fine. If you don't believe what Kwest and I are saying then listen to Jude. Let her tell you."

"Sadie I don't want Jude to..." But he gets cut off by Sadie.

"I'm not saying talk to her face to face! Listen to her sing. Jude's only written two songs since you've left and she's singing them both tonight. Come inside with me and listen to her. If that doesn't prove to you that she needs you then nothing is going to."

"She's only written two songs? But I've been gone three months."

"I know that Tom."

Shaking his head Tommy walks past Sadie and pulls open the door to G-Major. Looking inside he sees everyone dancing and laughing. Everyone looks happy. Changin his mind Tom turns around, but Sadie is standing right there. "No. Just listen to her." Nodding his head Tommy turns back around and steps into G-Major. Sticking close to the wall and in the shadows. Shaking her head Sadie just follows Tommy. "No one is going to know who yo are Tom."

"Yeah well you did."

"That's because I was expecting you to show up."

Tommy turns to reply, but he sees Darius walking up on stage and knows that he's coming to anounce Jude. "Hey everyone!" Darius shouts into the microphone causing everyone to shut up. "I would like to introduce one of my favorite artists, a girl who is going straight to the top, a Ms. Jude Harrison!" Darius shouts while starting to clap his hands. And sure enough Jude comes out from the back with SME following her. Giving Darius a hug and kissing his cheek Jude walks up to the mic.

"Hey everyone! I hope you're all having a great night. I'm going to be singing a couple of songs if that's ok with you?" Before she can continue the crowd starts cheering causing Jude to smile. "Well I love to hear you're support. I'm going to start out with a new song. I wrote this one two months ago." Walking away from the mic Jude nods to Kyle who starts a beat on the drums followed by Wally coming in on bass. Finally turning back to the mic Jude starts to sing.

**This world, this world is cold  
But you don't, you don't have to go  
You're feeling sad you're feeling lonely  
And no one seems to care  
Your mother's gone and your father's not there  
This pain you cannot bare**

But we all bleed the same way as you do  
And we all have the same things to go thru

Tommy turns to look at Sadie with a shocked look on his face. All Sadie does is just nod her head and look back at Jude with a frown on her face. "She wrote this about a week after you left. She came in told Kwest she had a song and sat down. Darius decided to sit in on the recording to listen. Kwest told me that half way through the song Jude broke down in tears. Darius told her to take a little vacation till she felt better."

**  
Hold on...if you feel like letting go  
Hold on...it gets better than you know**

**  
Your days you say they're way too long  
And your nights you can't sleep at all (hold on)  
And you're not sure what you're waiting for  
But you don't want to know more  
And you're not sure what you're waiting for but you don't want to know more  
**

Looking over at Tommy, Sadie wonders if he's even listening to her. His eyes are following Jude on stage. Never looking away Tommy just nods his head. "How long did she stay gone?"

"Maybe a week. She told Darius that she belonged here. At home she felt lonely. Which she was. Everyone was busy trying to take care of things at G-Major. No one could stop to be Jude's support system."

**  
But we all bleed the same way as you do  
And we all have the same things to go thru**

Hold on...if you feel like letting go  
Hold on...it gets better than you know

Don't stop looking you're one step closer  
Don't stop searching it's not over...hold on  


"What about Jude's friends? She couldn't have been that alone. What about family? Couldn't you guys make time for her?"

"Don't judge me Tommy! You of all people have no right to do that!"

"I'm not Sadie. I'm sorry. It's just. Your parents. Her friends. SME, Jamie, and everyone. Where were they?" Tommy asks looking in the crowd of people. And sure enough there's Jude's "friends". Jamie and Patsy are dancing and talking to each other, completely oblivious to the actual words of Jude's song. Jamie of all people.

**  
What are you looking for?  
What are you waiting for?  
Do you know what you're doing to me?  
Go ahead...what are you waiting for?  
**

He was suppose to be there for Jude. What ever happened to him and Jude being team. Tommy remembered having to fight Jamie to stay away from Jude and now it seemed that Jamie had abandoned her. Exactly like he did. Mentally punching himself Tommy looks back at Jude. **  
**

**Hold on...if you feel like letting go  
Hold on...it gets better than you know**

Don't stop looking you're one step closer  
Don't stop searching it's not over...  


Following Tommy's gaze Sadie shakes her head. "Don't blame Jamie. He had been working like crazy around here, while at the same time keeping his and Patsy's relationship going in. The kid's been busy. And our parents?" Sadie just laughs.

**  
Hold on...if you feel like letting go  
Hold on...it gets better than you know...hold on **

Finishing her song Jude holds her hand in the air and smiles. Turning around she tries to quickly wipe away the tears on her cheeks. Looking a Speed she smiles.

"You ok Jude?' Speed asks with a worried look on his face.

"Yeah I'm great. Just a little tired. Thats all." Turning back around Jude grabs the mic. "How about we have a up beat song now?" And when the crowd cheers she just nods her head. The opening lines of My Sweet Time starts up.

Watching her on stage Tommy sees a difference in Jude. She looks happy and is dancing and moving around like the old Jude. And for anyone who didn't know Jude as well as he did wouldn't notice. But there was a difference. She didn't have the light, carefree, natural attitude.

The finishing chords of My Sweet Time end and Jude stops to take a quick drink. Looking out in the crowd she yells into the microphone "How about an oldie?" And before the crowd can stop screaming, you hear 24 Hours starting up. Watching her Tommy wishes he could just run up and say "here I am!" But he knows it's not the easy. If he does come back it's going to get a lot crazier.

Looking into the crowd Jude sees everyone. Darius is in the corner with Liam trying to work over the noise. Kwest is in the corner running everything. Jamie is having fun dancing with Patsy. Everyone seems happy. Everyone is just oblivious. 24 hours is over and Jude is taking a mini break and Kwest comes up. "How you doing Jude?"

"I'm fine Kwest. And how are you?" Jude asks with sarcasm.

"I'm good. So I was wondering what the last two song you were going to sing tonight? I thought you could maybe sing the one we were working on last week and then White Lines. Everyone likes that one."

"I'll sing Beautiful Disaster Kwest, but not White Lines. I don't want to sing that song."

"But Jude..."

"No Kwest! I'll sing Another Thin Line. Something a little more up beat."

"Ok. Good luck!" Kwest says walking back to the tech board.

Coming back on stage Jude looks out in the crowd. She can't find Sadie anywhere. She figured she would've come and talked to her at her break. Realizing everyone is waiting for her Jude smiles. "Ok. I'm going to sing another new one for you. Now besides my producer Kwest and my sister, no ones else has heard this. So let me know." Turning back around she talks to SME. "This one is acoustic. So if you want you can go back stage and wait." The guys just nod their heads and walk off. Picking up her guitar Jude grabs a stool and sits down. Closing her eyes she imagines herself being gone. With Tommy. Starting the chords Jude keeps her eyes closed.

**He drowns in his dreams  
An exquisite extreme, I know  
He's as damned as he seems  
And more heaven than a heart could hold  
And if I tried to save him  
My whole world could cave in  
It just ain't right, it just ain't right  
**

Tommy just watches Jude. His eyes are filling with tears.

**  
Oh and I don't know  
I don't know what he's after  
But he's so beautiful  
Such a beautiful disaster  
And if I could hold on  
Through the tears and the laughter  
Would it be beautiful?  
Or just a beautiful disaster?  
**

Looking over at Sadie he sees that she already has tears running down her cheeks. "Now tell me. Does that seem like a girl who is ok? Like a girl who is getting better?" And all Tommy does is just shake his head and look back at Jude.

"I'm so sorry Sadie." He says not looking away from the broken girl on stage. He had hurt her so much. Jude, his Jude. He loved her so much and has caused her so much pain. He had to fix it. He had to help her.

**  
He's magic and myth  
As strong as what I believe  
A tragedy with  
More damage than a soul should see  
And do I try to change him?  
So hard not to blame him  
Hold on tight, hold on tight  
**

"Don't apologize to me Tommy. It wasn't my heart you broke when you left." Sadie says turning to walk away. Her job was done. She had done everything she could to prove to him that he was needed. It was now up to Tommy. Walking towards Kwest Sadie looks up at her sister. Her heart breaks for Jude. Her little sister has had to deal with so much and so fast. Turning back to where she left Tommy she sees an empty space. Shaking her head she walks over to Kwest.

"Hey hun. Are you ok?" Kwest asks putting a arm around her shoulder and hugging her close.

"Yeah. It's just Tommy. I don't know what to do with him. After everything. He still thinks she's better off. It doesn't make sense."

"What makes you say that?"

"He's gone." Sadie says pointing to where she had left him. "He must've went back out the door. Even after everything. He still is going to leave." Sadie says wiping her eyes and putting her head down on his shoulder.

**  
Oh 'cause I don't know...  
I don't know what he's after  
But he's so beautiful  
Such a beautiful disaster  
And if I could hold on  
Through the tears and the laughter  
Would it be beautiful?  
Or just a beautiful disaster?  
**

Rubbing her head Kwest looks through the crowd to see how they like the new song. Seeing something surprising he quickly looks back up at Jude and sees she still has her eyes closed. Poking Sadie "I wouldn't be so sure about Tommy."

"Oh. And why's that?" Sadie asks looking up and seeing Kwest pointing into the crowd. And sure enough there's Tom Quincy dressed as Zorro standing about 15 feet from the stage.

**  
I'm longing for love and the logical  
But he's only happy hysterical  
I'm waitin' for some kind of miracle  
Waiting so long,  
So long  
**

Looking up at her Tommy doesn't think he's ever seen Jude look so grown up and beautiful. Gone was the 15 year old punk rocker girl with an attitude. The girl with something to prove. Now she was 17 going on 30, a woman. She was beautiful. And she was hurting.

**  
He's soft to the touch  
But frayed at the end he breaks  
He's never enough  
And still he's more than I can take  
**

Jude doesn't want to open her eyes. As long as she keeps them closed she's safe. As long as they're closed Tommy isn't gone. But the second she opens them she'll have to go back to reality, back to all the pain. With her eyes closed she sees Tommy. Taking a breath before singing again Jude opens her eyes and adjusts to the light. Looking out in the crowd she sees her Zorro friend standing not 20 feet from the stage. Smiling at him she notices how familiar he looks. Blinking a couple of times and looking closer she wonders if she's going insane or if maybe she's dreaming. But could she possibly dream up those blue eyes?

**  
Oh 'cause I don't know  
I don't know what he's after  
But he's so beautiful  
Such a beautiful disaster  
And if I could hold on  
Through the tears and the laughter  
Would it be beautiful?  
Or just a beautiful disaster?  
**

Thinking to herself it couldn't be Tommy, Jude looks away, but notices the mystery man is taking of the mask. And sure enough the masked man Zorro takes his mask off and Jude sees him. It's Tommy.

**  
He's beautiful  
Such a beautiful disaster  
**

He's back. Back for what though? To hurt her some more? To apologize? To leave again? What did he think messing with her emotions was a some sort of sick joke?

**  
Beautiful  
Beautiful disaster**

Closing her eyes Jude finishes the song. Opening up Tommy is still there. Not wanting to cry in front of everyone Jude says "Tom Quincy", but in the microphone causing everyone to look. Realizing why Jude said it all the press that was there starts going into a frenzy with cameras flashing. Jude turns away running back stage, but before Tommy can follow her he's being stopped by the swarm of cameramen and the rest of the press. Darius walks up behind Tommy putting an arm around his shoulder and whispering in his ear.

"Welcome back Quincy. You can fix the mess you made with Jude, but first lets get rid of the press." And with that Darius with the help of Liam, Kwest, Jamie, and Patsy. Get the press out of G-Major. Leaving Tommy to try and find Jude.

------------------------

**Ok. How was it??? I hope you guys all enjoyed it. Especially since a lot of you were wanting more of this oneshot! lol. Thank you though for the reviews! They were really sweet!!! It makes writing so much more enjoyable!! If it wasn't for you guys this would've only been a oneshot and my other stories wouldn't be where they are. So thanks again! And I can't wait to hear what you have to say about the new chapter!**


	3. Jude

**Hey everyone!!! Here is the newest update!! I know it took me awhile, but I just wasn't really in the mood for writing this week and it's been a challenge to write. So hopefully I don't disappoint you guys! But anyways…I have news about the story. I know when I posted the first chapter I said it was only a one shot? Well obviously I sorta lied since this is now chapter three…But I just want everyone to know this is going to be a shorter story with four, maybe five chapters, that all depends on how long chapter four is going to be. I hope that's ok with everyone!!! Anyways enough of me rambling…I bet half of you don't even read this. LOL So on with the chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Instant Star or the characters. And all songs mentioned aren't mine. Frozen obviously belongs to IS and Show Me the Meaning of Being Lonely and Shape of my Heart are Backstreet Boys songs. I own none of them and wrote none of them!**

Running backstage Jude can't really see where she's going since her eyes are full of tears. Bumping into Speed Jude quickly apologizes.

"Hey Jude. Are you ok?" Speed asks grabbing on to her elbows. Keeping her from walking away. "I thought I heard you say Tommy was back. Is that true?" Speed asks looking down at Jude and then over her shoulder.

Looking up at Speed Jude pulls her arms free and wipes the tears from her eyes. "I…He…Umm." Not quite sure what to say Jude looks away and sees Tommy swarmed with reporters. Getting more upset with every moment Jude looks away and back at Speed. "Yeah. He's back apparently. He showed up while I was singing. Now if you'll excuse me I need to be alone." And without even waiting for Speed to reply Jude just walks away. Hearing a noise from behind her Jude turns expecting to see Speed or possibly Tommy, but instead there are a couple reporters. Letting out a long sigh Jude quickly runs into the room at the end of the hall, not really thinking about what room it was. Turning around after slamming the door however she sees that she's ended up in Tom's old office.

Letting out a sigh Jude walks further into the office and sits down on the couch. However after sitting down she gets a little curious about Tom's office and stands up again. Because even though she had been in there for almost an hour before, she hadn't really looked at the room. She was too busy getting ready and in all honesty she didn't want to see what Tommy had left behind when he left.

Sitting down at his desk Jude hears a knock at the door and then a voice. "Jude. This is Cindy Rhimes with the Daily Chatter. I was wondering if I could talk with you. You know about your producer and close friend, Tom Quincy, and how you feel about him being back."

"I have nothing to say to you! If you have any questions please go talk to my manager Darius Mills or my **current** producer Kwest Roberts. As for Tom Quincy's sudden return…" Jude stops to think. How does she truly feel about Tommy being back? "I'm as surprised as everyone else. And apparently we weren't as great of friends as everyone thought, because I didn't know till about five minutes ago where he was. Let alone he was back in Toronto." Jude says and quietly waits for a reply. When she hears nothing Jude assumes Cindy Rue or whatever has left to talk to Darius.

Looking back at Tommy's desk Jude opens up the first drawer, and sees a bunch of pictures. Pulling them out she sees the first one must've been just after she finished her first album. There's Darius, Georgia, EJ, and Kwest all standing around her and Tommy. Who are sitting in the front, with Tommy pulling Jude into a hug and holding on to her CD. Smiling Jude flips through the rest of the pictures. All of them are from G-Major and most of the have Tommy in them. But all of them have Jude in them. Starting from when she first joined G-Major all the way up to before her second CD was released. Smiling at the memories Jude sets the pictures down on Tommy's desk.

Looking back in the drawer Jude sees a notebook, taking it out Jude opens it and sees that there are lyrics in it. Flipping it through the pages Jude stops when she sees that only like the first eight pages are written on. Turning back to the first page Jude starts to read. Recognizing right away that the lyrics are **Frozen**, just rewritten and better then before. Flipping through and she is reading remix of one of Boyz Attack's last songs, called **Show Me the Meaning of Being Lonely**. Reading the lyrics Jude notices that they're all songs Tommy has already written. Turning to the last page Jude notices that his hand writing in it is much worse and there are a lot of words crossed out. Meaning that this is probably a new song. Leaning back Jude starts reading the words aloud to herself.

**Hmm, yeah, yeah  
Baby, please try to forgive me  
Stay here don't put out the glow  
Hold me now don't bother if every minute it makes me weaker  
You can save me from the man that I've become, oh yeah**

Lookin' back on the things I've done  
I was tryin' to be someone  
I played my part, kept you in the dark  
Now let me show you the shape of my heart

Sadness is beautiful loneliness that's tragical  
So help me I can't win this war, oh no  
Touch me now don't bother if every second it makes me weaker  
You can save me from the man I've become

Lookin' back on the things I've done  
I was tryin' to be someone  
I played my part, kept you in the dark  
Now let me show you the shape of my heart

I'm here with my confession  
Got nothing to hide no more  
I don't know where to start  
But to show you the shape of my heart

I'm lookin' back on things I've done  
I never wanna play the same old part  
I'll keep you in the dark  
Now let me show you the shape of my heart

Lookin' back on the things I've done  
I was tryin' to be someone  
I played my part, kept you in the dark  
Now let me show you the shape of my heart

Lookin' back on the things I've done  
I was tryin' to be someone  
I played my part, kept you in the dark  
Now let me show you the shape of my heart

Show you the shape of my heart

Blinking Jude feels a few stray tears falling down her cheeks. Setting the notebook down she quickly wipes her eyes, but it does no good. The tears just keep coming. Shaking her head Jude gives up on wiping the tears away. Instead she hits her hand on the desk. It wasn't fair. Tommy loved her! That song proves it! Yet he still ran away. He still broke her heart. He didn't have any trouble hurting her over and over again. Why? Why was it so easy to break Jude's heart?

Hearing a knock on the door Jude looks up. Rolling her eyes Jude shouts out. "Listen up, Sandy or Cindy or whatever your name is. I don't want to talk right now! I want to be left alone!" At first she doesn't hear anything Jude thinks she has won. But then there's another knock. Throwing the notebook Jude hits the door with it and the book makes a solid thud noise before hitting the ground. "Please leave me alone. There is nothing to say! I know nothing!" Jude shouts out.

But again there is a knock on the door, this time it's louder. Standing up and walking to the door Jude goes to unlock it. "I have nothing to say to you. I know nothing about Tom Quincy. I don't care about Tom Quincy. To me there is no longer a Tom Quincy my friend and producer! I now only know the Little Tommy Q. So if you have any questions go talk to the booty shaking, lying, cruel, heart breaking, hate…" Pulling the door open Jude stops talking, because there isn't a reporter on the other side of the door. Nope. Looking the person in the eyes Jude hopes he won't be able to tell she had been crying.

"Well. If it isn't the Little Tommy Q now?"

**Hey everyone! I hope you all enjoyed the update. It was a challenge to write because I wasn't really in the mood for writing a chapter, but I felt so bad not writing. So hopefully I didn't disappoint anyone! I'm hoping to update this again tomorrow if I get the time. Don't hold me to that though!! I'm not promising anything because I don't know how far I'll get in my homework and besides I want to give you guys time to review! LOL Anyways…Thanks SO so so much for reading and an extra special thanks for those who reviewed. You guys rock!**


	4. Maybe, What if?

"Well if it isn't the Little Tommy Q now?" Jude says crossing her arms over her chest and blocking the entrance to Tommy's old office.

"Jude. I wouldn't let you get away with calling me that when you were a 15 year old punk rocker with and attitude problem. What makes you think I'll let you get away with it now at 17 years old?"

"Because Tommy I'm a 17 year old girl with a broken heart, a heart that you had no trouble breaking three months ago!" Jude shouts slamming the door in Tommy's face. Picking up the notebook she had stepped on Jude walks back to Tom's desk. Hearing the door open behind her Jude turns around and quickly throws the notebook at Tommy, who has to duck to keep it from hitting his head. "Not another step closer Quincy. Or I might throw something breakable next time." Jude says sitting down on top of Tommy's desk.

"Jude, please don't be this way." Tommy says walking into the room, not caring about what else she throws, because she would throw it whether or not he left anyways. Because that was Jude, she was temper-mental. She needed to blow of steam, whether it was writing a song or breaking a bunch of stuff.

"Don't be what way Tommy? Hurt? Heartbroken? Betrayed? Because right about now that's all I can feel. Right now all the pain and hurt and anger that I've been bottling up and ignoring has busted loose. And it's all you fault! Everything that has happened to me! It's because of you." Jude says standing up and running to Tommy. Not quite sure what she was going to do Tommy takes a step back, but that doesn't do anything. Jude runs up to him and she starts hitting him, not very hard, but enough to make herself feel better. "It's always been you. You! You! You." Jude finally stops hitting Tommy, but that's only because she is trying to wipe the tears falling down her cheeks. "Because of you I've lost who I am!" Jude says falling slowly to the ground and starts to cry a little harder.

Bending down next to her Tommy pulls her into his arms. And for awhile neither one say anything. They just sit there. Finally Tommy looks down at Jude "Jude you haven't lost anything. You're still the same stubborn and beautiful girl I met three years ago."

Wiping her eyes Jude gives Tommy a skeptical look and pulls away from him. "How would you know Tommy? You haven't been here in three months."

"Because Jude. I know you."

Standing up Jude fixes her costume making sure she's presentable. "You don't know anything Tommy. You just think you do." Jude says turning to leave. She's done with Tom Quincy. He had broken her heart enough times. She wasn't going to get fooled again.

"I know that I love you! And I also know that you love me too." Tommy shouts after Jude, which gets her to stop. For what seems like an eternity neither one say anything before finally Jude turns around to look at Tommy.

"Loved, past tense Tommy. I loved you." Starting to turn Jude quickly stops. "And you, loving me? Psh! That's just your mind playing tricks on you." Jude says looking Tommy square in the eye, but quickly looks away when she sees the deep hurt and regret that's clouding his usually crystal blue eyes.

"I do love you Jude. I know that and I know you know that I love you." Tommy says taking a tentative step closer to her, making sure she won't run away again. "Just like I know you still love me."

"You know what. Maybe you're right. Maybe I do still love you. And maybe you do love me. But none of that matters. Because I can't trust you, I probably never could."

"So that's it! You're just going to walk away from whatever this is between us?"

Looking into Tommy's eyes Jude thinks back to their past. "Not wanting to repeat history or anything, but I'll steal one of your lines. There is no us Tommy and maybe there never was." Jude says turning around and opening the door and walking out. Leaving a very hurt and shocked Tommy standing in the middle of the office.

Walking on back on stage Jude sees a much emptier and quieter G-Major. Hearing her name being called Jude turns to see Sadie and Kwest coming towards her. "Jude! Where've you been? I've been worried about you." Sadie says pulling he into a hug.

"After I saw Tommy I ran and some press was following me so I locked myself in his old office. So where is everyone?"

"Darius and Liam are in the conference with a group of reporters making a statement about Tom. Last time I saw SME, Jamie, or Patsy they were taking care of the overzealous reporters. And pretty much everyone else went home." Kwest says sitting down on the edge of the stage, Sadie and Jude following him.

"Wow. It's not even midnight. Do Tommy and I know how to wreck a party or what?" Jude says. For awhile nobody says anything.

"So. Have you talked to Tommy?" Sadie finally asks, not being able to stand the suspense any longer.

"Talked…yelled. It's all pretty much the same thing, right?" Jude asks giving a weak smile and then looking back at the ground. "It doesn't matter. We're done. We've been done since he left me standing in the middle of the street."

"Jude…" Sadie says putting her arm over Jude's shoulder and pulling her closer. "I know what Tommy did was horrible and he should've told you why he left. But you can't hate him forever. It's Tommy. You love him."

Pulling away Jude looks over at Sadie. "You've got to be kidding me. You two have been telling me since he left that I needed to move on. I'm only 17. I'm still young and have my whole life ahead of me. That he's not worth it. And now. When I'm agreeing with you guys. And I say that I don't need Tommy and I'm better off without him and he's out of my life. You guys tell me I'm wrong. That I need to forgive him." Jude says waiting for them to say something. But they both stay silent. "I can't believe it. I can't win with you guys. I'm always going to be the wrong one aren't I?"

"Jude. It's not like that." Kwest says.

"Yeah. We…It's just you love Tommy, and he loves you. You guys are meant to be together. That's what we're saying."

"You guys are right. I do love Tommy. I will always love him. And you're right. He loves me too, he told me so."

"So why aren't you happy? Tommy has finally admitted that he loves you. Something you've been waiting for since you're 16th birthday." Kwest asks confused.

"Well you guys know the saying…Fool me once shame on you, fool me twice shame on me…?"

"Yeah." Kwest and Sadie say in unison.

"Well with me and Tommy this would be what? The sixth time? Seventh?"

"You can't look at it like that Jude. People make mistakes. And we're dealing with Tommy here. He is one of the biggest screw ups ever. He needs time to get things right."

"Well maybe I'm out of time. Maybe I need to stop waiting and live my life. Something I haven't done in a long time."

Sadie just nods her head. "I think you're scared Jude. And that's what's keeping you from trusting in Tommy again. You're afraid."

"And is it so wrong for me to be afraid? I mean I've trusted him before, we both have! And look where it's got us? Heart broken and angry. You of all people should be preaching Tommy's faults to me. So why are you trying to get me to forgive him?"

Jumping off the stage Sadie turns to look right at Jude. "I love you. You're my sister and no matter what, I'll back you up. But if you let Tommy leave, you'll be making one of the biggest mistakes of your life and you'll regret it for ever."

"I don't think so." Jude says shaking her head. "I think it might make things better."

"You need Tommy Jude. Just as much as he needs you. You guys are meant to be together. And if you let him leave you're going to be the heart broken girl you've been the last three months since he left." Sadie says turning to follow Kwest who had started walking back stage.

Looking at the ground, Jude hops of the stage. Walking around the make shift dance floor she hears the music still playing. Obviously Kwest never shut if off. Stopping and closing her eyes Jude listens as **Time to be You 21 **plays over the speakers. That song, like so many of her other songs, was all about Tommy.

**You never lied to me not once **

**Its not your fault that I cant trust **

**Its in my past, its in my path and I can't go there **

**Making a mess out of this game**

** To see it all go up in flames **

**So tired of being ruthless and wreckless **

**Time to be your only one **

**To almost be you're way too young **

**Time to crash into the sun **

**Time to be your 21**

**Time to dream that love will last **

**Time to drive my car too fast **

**Time to walk before I run **

**Time to be **

**Ohh time to be your 21**

Humming to herself she hears a person coming up from behind her. "You've hurt me so many times Tommy. You've lied and cheated. You've said one thing and the gone and done the complete opposite."

**I don't believe in love and I**

** I pull it to the wall **

**I tasted sweetness there to laugh so hard as it falls**

** And I could push you there if you don't stop me **

**Push you there if you don't stop me **

**Please stop me**

Turning around Jude looks Tommy right in the eye. "So tell me. After everything you've put me through. Why should I trust you now?"

**Time to be your only one**

** To almost be you're way too young **

**Time to crash into the sun **

**Time to be your 21**

**Time to dream that love will last **

**Time to drive my car too fast **

**Time to walk before I run **

**Time to be **

**Ohh time to be your 21**

"Jude. You've always been able to trust me." Tommy says walking closer to Jude. "I've never once wanted to hurt you. Even after your 16th birthday. I was just trying to protect you."

**Its gut wrenching sometimes **

**Its life threatening sometimes **

**Seems like nothing can wash it all away**

"Yeah well all of your "protecting" Tommy has hurt me more than helped me. It doesn't matter if you meant to hurt me or not. You still did. And who's to say you won't hurt me again?"

"No one Jude. No one can predict the future. All I can say is I love you and I don't ever want to hurt you like I did before." Tommy says walking so he's standing right in front of Jude.

**Time to be your only one **

**To almost be you're way too young **

**Time to crash into the sun **

**Time to be your 21**

"Trust me. Believe me. I need you Jude. I'm sorry for being an idiot. For everything I've done."

**Time to dream that love will last **

**Time to drive my car too fast **

**Time to walk before I run **

**Time to be your 21 **

**Time to be your 21**

Taking a couple steps back, Jude shakes her head and wipes the tears from her eyes. She wants to believe Tommy so bad. To just jump in his arms and everything will be better. But that will never happen, because that's fairytale. And Jude knows that she lives in the real world and in the real world people get hurt, they lie, and do anything to get what they want. Doesn't matter if the didn't mean to or not. "I don't know Tommy. I don't know if I can. So much has happened."

"Jude what did I say to you that first night? After the Vinyl Palace when you wanted to quit?" Tommy asks Jude, who just shrugs her shoulders.

"You told me I was it. I was the real thing."

"Besides that." Tommy says shaking his head.

Looking into his eyes Jude knows exactly what he's talking about. "You told me that writing a song is like falling in love. It can be hard and painful. And sometimes you just gotta walk away…" Jude says and stops talking.

"…And sometimes you get something really great." Tommy finishes for her. "Jude. This…" Tommy says pointing to him and her "…This is that something great I was talking about." Tommy says putting his hand under her chin and lifting her face so they're looking into each others eyes. He sees Jude's eyes filling with water and tears are slowly falling down her cheeks.

Looking into Tommy's eyes Jude takes a deep breath. "Yeah Tommy. And maybe. This is one of those times where you gotta just walk away…"


	5. Your heart

**Ok. I'm a horrible person and I deserve to be shot dead. Ok, maybe nothing that drastic, but I feel horrible! I just want to say I'm super Super mega sorry about not posting in like forever. It was not intentional at all and I really have been trying to get a chapter out on any of my stories. I've just been really busy. And to top it all off I have had the worst writers block in the world. It was the hardest thing to get a chapter out. Funny thing is the outline for this chapter was from my first draft I wrote, but I didn't like it so I erased it. I had to talk to my sister to get the ideas in order. Anyways…enough of my rambling on with the final chapter of Happy Halloween. This is very long over due and I apologize again. I hope you all enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Instant Star or the characters. If I did the show would be playing right now! I also don't own any of the songs, if I did I would be rich, instead of a poor 17 year old. Anyways enjoy!**

* * *

Looking into Tommy's eyes Jude takes a deep breath. "Yeah Tommy. And maybe. This is one of those times where you gotta just walk away…" Jude says before turning to walk away. She needed air, she needed space, and she needed time, to think.

Shaking his head Tommy grabs Jude's arm, stopping her from walking away. "No. You aren't leaving like this…I…"

"I don't really care what you want right now Tommy!" Jude says pulling her arm from Tommy's grasp, which shocks both of them into silence. Looking around Jude sees the only place to sit down is the stage. Walking over to it she lies down and closes her eyes, not caring if Tommy follows her or not. Laying there with her eyes closed Jude hears the opening chords to **Liar Liar.**

**You said I was your everything,  
You said I was the one,  
You played me like a radio,  
You use to love that I had no shame. **

Pour my pain into words,  
Hold my hand to the flame.

Feeling a movement right next to her Jude opens her eyes and looks over to see Tommy lying down right next to her and looking up at the ceiling. Turning and looking up at the ceiling Jude lets out a long sigh. "Tommy?" Jude asks looking over at Tommy waiting for him to look at her. "What's wrong with me?" Jude asks blinking back the tears building in the back of her eyes.

**Tell me you'll love me like a star  
Tell me you'll want me wherever you are,  
Tell me you'll breathe me until your last breath.  
Liar, Liar, oh, Liar, Liar. **

Bit by bit I feel the draft,  
Just sit back and watch it burn,  
Hold your eyes up to my veins,  
Call out, call out my name

Looking at Jude and then quickly back at the ceiling Tommy just shakes his head for a couple of seconds before turning to look at her and rubbing her cheek. "Nothing is wrong with you." Tommy says and can tell she doesn't like his answer by the way she starts shaking her head.

Sitting up Jude turns to see Tommy doing the same. "Would you quit lying to me!"

**Tell me you'll love me like a star,  
Tell me you'll want me wherever you are,**  
**Tell me you'll breathe me until your last breath.  
Liar, Liar,**

**  
Oh, Liar, Liar, Liar, Liar, Oh, Liar, Liar**

"Jude! I'm not lying to you. There is absolutely nothing wrong with you." Tommy says looking at Jude as she stands to leave. "Where are you going?"

"I'm going to get out of these cloths and leave." Jude says watching Tommy stand up to apparently follow her. "And I'm going to be doing it alone!" She says holding up her hand to stop Tommy. "I need some time to think. Some time alone." Jude says turning to walk away, quickly stopping Jude looks over her shoulder to see Tommy staring at her. "And you're wrong Tommy. There is something wrong with me."

**Tell me you'll love me like a star,  
Tell me you'll want me wherever you are,  
Tell me you'll breathe me until your last breath.  
Liar, Liar,  
Oh, Liar, Liar, Liar, Liar, Oh, Liar, Liar  
**

**Liar, Liar.**

"Yeah and what's that Jude?" Tommy asks simply humoring her, but she doesn't answer. Instead she just keeps walking away. Shaking his head Tommy watches her. Gone is the angst filled teenager who wanted to get her way. And in her place was a girl who had to grow up to fast. A girl who has faced so many hard and painful things and she isn't 18 yet and still has so much more to deal with. Nodding his head he turns back around and just thinks to himself. He hopes she will let him help her in the future.

The next morning Jude wakes up to her alarm going off. Lifting her head and looking through blurry eyes she sees that it is only 8:30. Grumbling and growling Jude smacks her alarm and rolls over. She doesn't need to be up this early, it's a Saturday! Snuggling back into her bed Jude remembers now why her evil alarm was set. She and Kwest had to go over the Rock the Mic concert she was doing tonight. Rolling over until she falls out of bed Jude stands up and heads into the shower.

Walking down stairs after getting ready Jude sees Sadie standing at the counter reading something. "Hey!" Jude says looking over at the clock. "Aren't you late?"

"Darius wanted me to wait for you. So when ever you're ready." Sadie says quickly stashing away the newspaper she had.

"Oh ok." Jude says ignoring Sadie stashing the newspaper. "Oh my god, I had the weirdest dream last night." Jude says grabbing her life saver, a pop tart, out of the cupboard. "I dreamt that last night at Darius's Halloween party Tommy showed up! And there was all this drama. And we ended up getting in a fight. And Tommy told me he loved me." Jude says stopping to take a breath. "It was really weird. And it seemed so real!" Turning around to look at Sadie she sees Sadie giving her a weird look. "What's wrong Sades?"

"Jude. That wasn't a dream." Sadie says pulling out the newspaper she had been looking at. "That actually happened." Sadie says handing Jude the newspaper.

Laughing Jude grabs the paper from Sadie. There was no way her dream could've actually happen. Tommy was gone. He left her. Looking down at the paper in her hand Jude drops her pop tart. There it was in big bold letters. **"Lil' Tommy Q back...but for good?" **And they even had a picture of him walking through the airport. Shaking her head Jude throws the paper on the floor.

Closing her eyes Jude remembers back to last night. It wasn't a dream; she had only hoped it was. Because if it had been a dream then she could simply walk into G-Major like she had the last three months. But now things would be different, because Tommy's back. And just as the paper said, is he back for good? Jude puts on a fake smile and reaches down to pick up her pop tart. Ignoring the situation Jude throws away her breakfast since she no longer feels hungry and she heads to the front closet for her jacket. Walking back into the kitchen she sees that Sadie still hasn't moved. "Well? Aren't we going?" Jude asks crossing her arms over her chest.

"Jude. You know you can talk to me right? I'm here for you and I know that you're hurt, but you don't have to bottle it up all inside." Sadie says walking towards Jude.

"I know Sadie. And thanks for the support. But I just don't want to talk about it right now. It doesn't matter anyways. Tommy will most likely leave and break my heart all over again. And that's when I'll need you. So lets hold off on the support until it's really needed." Jude says grabbing the keys to her car.

"Ok." Sadie says shrugging and trying to hide her disappointment. She wished Jude would open up to her more. But that has always been Jude; the dependent and stubborn one. Grabbing her jacket Sadie follows Jude out to her car. "Are you sure you want to drive? Because we can take my car if you want."

Shrugging her shoulders Jude locks her car and gets into Sadie's passenger seat. Leaning forward Jude changes the station to old rock station and closes her eyes. "Wake me up when we get there." Getting little more comfortable in the seat Jude hears Sadie change the radio station to the news.

"_Last night G-Major was the place to be. Ex-Boybander Lil' Tommy Q, who hasn't been heard from in over three month, surprised everyone last night. Including his own artist, and possible love interest, Jude Harrison…"_

Quickly changing the station Sadie looks over to see Jude staring at the radio. "God I hate gossip stations! They never have anything good to say." Sadie says looking out the window and then back to Jude, who has lain back down with her eyes closed.

Taking a deep breath Jude counts to ten. She wants to scream so bad right now. Feeling the car come to a stop Jude unbuckles her seat while opening her eyes. She quickly stops when she sees that they aren't parked yet. Instead Sadie is stopped in front of G-Major with dozens of reporters around the car. "What are we supposed to do?" Jude asks looking over at Sadie while pulling her hood over her head.

"I don't know. Darius just told me to make sure you got to him before talking to any reporters. He wants to meet with you first."

"Well how am I supposed to get to him?"

"I'm going to park in the back today. Hopefully security has blocked that off." Sadie says pulling a fast U and not caring if she runs over any reporters. "They're like vultures or something!" Sadie shrieks as she pulls out of the parking lot. Jude just laughs at her sister as they park in the back. Thankfully security had blocked off reporters, so Jude didn't have to fight to get inside.

Walking through the doors wasn't much better though, it's chaos. Phones are ringing off the hook and you see interns running over one another trying to keep things under control, which would be pretty funny under different circumstances. Jude thinks to herself as she heads to Darius's office. Lifting her hand to knock Jude stops when she hears Darius yelling.

"So T. You aren't even back 24 hours and you've already turned this place into a circus! I've gotta tell ya, that takes some real talent!" Darius says sitting behind his desk.

"Yeah D. About that, I'm sorry man. I didn't think my coming back would cause this much trouble." Tommy says in a much quieter voice. "If you want I'll talk to the reporters or something. What ever it takes to make things right."

"Right for what Tom?" Darius asks. "Right so you can come back and work here. Right so Jude will talk to you again. Right so you can produce her again? What exactly are you looking for Tom?" Darius asks worried about Tommy's motives.

"I just don't want there to be any extra stress on Jude. She doesn't need anymore."

"Oh but she needed the stress of you leaving? She needed to feel left and unwanted?" Darius asks looking Tom up and down. "I don't understand you man. What were you thinking?"

"I had family problems Darius." Tommy says finally looking him in the eye.

"Well are your family problems ok now?"

"Yes they are." Tommy says feeling like a 10 year old talking to the principal. "And if it's ok with you, I was wondering if I still had a job here at G-Major."

Darius doesn't say anything, he just looks at Tommy. Trying to decide what he should do. Finally nodding his head Darius stands up. "Look Tom. I would gladly welcome you back. You're great producer and you make me lots of money. Something that's very important to me." Darius says walking around his desk so he's standing closer to Tommy. "But I also have Jude to think about. Now, normally I don't let artist make decisions like this, but Jude is important to me. She is my best artist right now and she's making me lots of money. And besides that. I like her. She's grown on me since I first met her. And I don't want to see her hurt anymore." Darius says glaring at Tommy. "Which is why I think you being back would be better for her and for G-Major."

After hearing this Tommy smiles. "Thanks D…" But he gets cut off.

"But Jude might have other ideas. She might not want anything to do with you. So I'm going to let Jude decide. She knows what she can handle and whether she wants you in her life or not."

"So what are you saying Darius?" Tommy asks staring at Darius, his mentor. The man who had pretty much made him who he is today. The man who won't even look him in the eye right now.

"If Jude asks for you to leave…Tom. I want you to listen to her." Darius says looking Tommy in the eye. It hurt him so much to pretty much tell Quincy he will have to leave, but Darius worries about Jude. And sometimes Tommy causes her more harm then he does good.

Jude, hearing the conversation, runs into the bathroom to get away from everyone. Looking in the mirror she sees the 15 year old girl who had been so nervous to sing on stage in front of millions of people. The girl with red hair, full of angst, and two of the greatest friends in the world. The only difference is now there isn't her two friends will to back her up. Looking away from the mirror Jude feels so alone. Sitting down on the counter Jude puts her head in her hands and slow tears start to fall.

About ten minutes later Jude has stopped crying. Hopping of the counter she turns to look in the mirror and grimaces at what she sees. Spending a few minutes fixing her appearance Jude heads back to Darius's office. This time when she gets there the door is wide open and Darius is at his desk alone. Walking in without knocking Jude shuts the door behind her causing it to make a big thud.

Looking up in surprise Darius sees Jude standing in front of his desk looking like a broken girl. A lot like she had after Tommy had left. "Jude are you ok?"

"Yeah Darius." Jude says running her fingers through her hair. "I'm just a little tired and emotional right now." Jude says sitting down. "Sadie says you wanted to talk to me."

"Yeah Jude. But we don't have to right now. Not if you aren't up to it."

"No Darius. I'm fine, well not fine. But I'm ok. So what did you want to talk to me about?"

"Tom. Jude."

Taking a deep breath Jude nods her head. "Ok. And what about him?"

"He was in here this morning. He wants to know if he still is needed here at G-Major." Darius says looking at Jude closely. Wanting to get her gut reaction. Instead he just sees her look down at the ground before looking back up at him.

"And so…Does he have a job here still?" Jude asks. Hoping the Darius would make the choice for her. Making it easier on her.

"I don't know Jude. Does he?" Darius asks standing up and walking around his desk and sitting back down on top of his desk. "I want you to decide Jude. Because if I tell Tom to stay he could either A. screw up worse and hurt you even more and possibly leave again. Or B. stay, make things between you two better, and possibly lead you to your third platinum album. But with you two anything could happen. And I don't want to be the one to ok Tom to break your heart again."

"So what do you want me to do?"

"I want you to decide. Decide if there is a chance of you ever forgiving Tommy. If there's a chance of him making you happy. If there's a chance of you two being able to work together again."

"And if I don't think there is?" Jude asks.

"Then let him go. Tell him to leave and watch him walk out of those doors." Darius says leaning in front of Jude. "But listen to me Jude. If you decide to let Tom go. Then you got to let all of him go. Including the part of him that's in your heart. Because as long as he's there." Darius says pointing to Jude's heart. "He'll never be gone from here." Darius says holding his hands in the are to symbolize G-Major.

"So what you're saying is, if I tell Tommy to leave. I need let him go and move on. But if I ask him to stay. He can. No questions asked."

"This is up to you Jude. Do you think there's a chance of you ever forgiving Tommy. Or is that over." Darius says watching Jude lean forward and looking at the ground. After awhile he hears her mumble something. "What was that Jude?"

Sitting up straight Darius sees her eyes are all watery. "I'm afraid Darius." Jude says again, but louder and clearer.

Darius just nods his head and gives a sad smile. Pulling Jude into uncomfortable hug he quickly pulls away and puts his hands on her shoulders instead. "Listen Jude. No matter what you decide. I back you up 110. Ok?" Darius says. Jude just nods her head and stands up to leave. "And listen Jude. You don't have to decide right now. I understand this is a big choice."

Grabbing the door handle Jude looks over her shoulder at Darius. "I know D. And thanks. For your support." Jude says walking out of his office.

Walking through G-Major the place seems much different from before. Phones are still ringing, but now Sadie is there to take control. And all of the interns have seemed to disappeared. Walking into Studio A Jude sees Kwest at the sound board. "Hey Kwest. Are you busy?"

Turning to look at Jude Kwest turns down the music. "Not right now. Why what's up?"

"Oh nothing really. I was just wondering if I could get some time alone right now. You know here in the studio?" Jude asks biting her lip from nervousness.

"Yeah. Sure. I need to talk to Darius anyways." Kwest says grabbing some papers and standing up. "I'll be back in about and hour to get ready for Rock the Mic. Ok?"

Jude just nods her head while sitting down. Pressing some buttons Jude changes to her warm up disk Kwest recorded. Leaning back in her chair Jude listens as **White Lines **fills the studio.

**I tried to tell you  
I've got to get away  
I tried to say  
I need my space  
I got to get some  
distance in between  
my heart and my head**

With her eyes closed Jude remembers back to the night she had recorded this song with Tommy. She had bared her heart on the line, expecting to get burned. Instead Tommy had understood. He had supported her. He practically told her he felt the same way. That night Jude had truly felt Tommy loved her. And when he asked her out she thought that he was done pretending. He was finally owning up to his feelings.

I'm on the razor's edge  
I've been here before  
I know the way

But she had been wrong. As usual. He had hurt her so bad. After he left her that night she felt her heart would never be the same. After all. How does someone's heart mend back together after half out it has been ripped away? How does someone live after everything they felt they lived for has just up and left? At first Jude wondered if she would survive. The pain had felt so strong.

Now here she was three months later. And she would like to think she was a stronger girl. That she could handle if Tommy left her again. But could she handle if he left because she asked him to?

**  
white lines  
and headlights in my eyes  
white lines  
I'm ready to drive all night  
white lines  
how many 'till I'm in your arms  
white lines  
will bring me home**

He's lied. He's cheated. He's been mean and cruel. He's hurt her so many times. So why is it so hard for her to just let him go. He isn't that great of a guy! But it's so hard because for every rotten thing that he's ever done. He's also gone and made up for it. Tommy is one of the worlds biggest screw ups, but that's to be expected. He is also the one she loves. And it's not easy getting over that.

**  
I held you in  
my arms last night  
I dreamed we were  
riding on a star  
I kissed you and  
the sun began to shine  
in dreams I can do anything  
**

Lost in her thoughts Jude doesn't notice Tom walking into the studio. But she doesn't notice him sitting down in the other chair, his old chair. The one she put in the corner of the room after he left.

"Are you ok Jude?" Tommy asks, which causes Jude to laugh and shake her head.

"You know what Tommy. No. I'm not ok. But it's not your fault. I haven't truly been ok since I won the Instant Star contest." Jude says causing a silent tension. "So now it's more like will I ever be ok?"

**  
it seems like I'm on my own  
it feels like I'm losing it all  
**

"And…" Tommy asks. Worried about Jude.

**  
white lines  
and headlights in my eyes  
white lines  
I'm ready to drive all night  
white lines  
how many 'till I'm in your arms  
white lines  
will bring me  
**

Looking at Tommy, Jude just smiles. "And. I honestly don't know." Jude says leaning forward and pulling Tommy's chair closer. "Will I? Will I ever be ok Tommy?" Then standing up Jude starts to slowly pace. "Will I ever be able to get over my past. Will I be able to write and sing like I use to." Then stopping and turning to look at Tommy. "Will I ever be able to get over you?"

Standing up Tommy walks so he's standing in front of Jude. "I don't know Jude. But I hope you don't want to get over me."

"And that's the thing. I don't." Jude says resting her forehead against Tommy's.

**  
seems like I've been here before  
I know the way  
seems like I've been on my own  
so long  
so long  
**

"So. What's our problem?" Tommy asks closing his eyes.

"You always find some way to hurt me. And I don't know if I could handle being hurt again." Jude answers honestly. Finally saying aloud what she's felt for the longest time. Pulling away she looks into Tommy's eyes. "I asked you last night what was wrong with me. And you said nothing. Well like I said you were wrong. What's wrong with me is that my head and my heart are telling me two different things."

**  
white lines  
and headlights in my eyes  
white lines  
I'm ready to drive all night  
white lines  
how many 'till I'm in your arms  
white lines  
will bring me home  
**

"And what are they telling you?" Tommy asks worried.

"Well my head is telling me to listen to Darius and tell you to walk out those doors. That you will just hurt me again and I need to let you go for good and move on. "

"And your heart?" Tommy asks hopeful.

"It's telling me that if I let you go I will be making one of the biggest mistakes of my life. That without you I won't be able to live me life, without missing half of my heart." Jude says blinking back the burning feeling in her eyes.

"So what do you want to do Jude? It's your call." For awhile the two of them just stand there looking at each other and thinking.

Tommy is thinking that he might've lost any chance at being truly happy. That Jude would rather chance being alone. Then him breaking her heart all over again. He had made so many mistakes in life. But his biggest was hurting Jude.

Taking a deep breath Jude steps closer to Tommy and grabs on to his hand. Lifting it to her mouth she kisses the inside of his palm and closes it. Then looking into his eyes Jude walks into his arms. Tommy wraps his arms around her and pulls her in a hug, never wanting to let go. Looking down at her he sees her looking up at him. "This means…" Tommy asks hoping it isn't goodbye.

"This means that I rather take the chance of me and you having our petty little fights and arguing. Over me missing a half of my heart because I was to afraid to try." Jude says.

Smiling Tommy leans down to give Jude a light little kiss. But soon turns a lot hotter. Sitting down in his chair Jude follows his lead and sits down on his lap. Both kissing until they run out of air. Pulling apart both smile at each other before leaning in for another kiss. Neither caring when Darius and Kwest walked in.

This is exactly where they wanted to be.

* * *

**There it is! The end of Happy Halloween. It's actually kind of sad. I'm going to miss this story. It was fun to write. I just want to say thank you to everyone who has stuck with me. Specially after being MIA for so long! You guys are the greatest and this story would be nothing without you guys who read it. So special thanks to everyone reviewing and to those reading. You guys are great!**


End file.
